This invention relates to a center tube and guide for a filter that together form a height adjustable filter cartridge assembly. The assembly can be used, for example, in an oil filter.
A typical filter includes a filter cartridge assembly having a media pack. The media pack typically comprises a filter media arranged between opposing end discs. A center tube is arranged between the end discs within a central opening provided by the filter media to prevent the filter media from collapsing as fluid flows from an inlet side of the filter media toward the central opening to an outlet side. A guide is separately arranged between one of the end discs and the filter housing.
There are numerous configurations of fluid filters, which require media packs of different heights, for example, between 3.5-6 inches. As a result, many different center tubes providing differing heights are required to accommodate different media pack heights. Accordingly, a large inventory of center tubes are required, which is costly and can create complications during the manufacturing stage. What is needed is an improved filter cartridge assembly that can accommodate media packs of different heights.